Phoenix eggling/dialogue
Hatching *'Player:' Hmmm, what have we here? **Clap at the egg to make it hatch. ***'Player:' *Gasp!* It's....it's hatching! ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep! ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep cheep-chirp chirp? (Am you my daddy?) ***'Player:' Erm...no. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Chirp chirpy cheep cheepy cheep? (Will you feed me anyway?) ****'Player:' Yes, of course. *****The phoenix eggling hops happily into your bag. *****'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeeeeeep! Chirp, cheepy cheep chirp? (Wheeeee! Now, where am my ashes?) ****'Player:' I have enough mouths to feed as it is. *****Dialogue missing **Kick the egg to make it hatch ***'Player:' *Gasp!* It's....it's hatching! ***'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark bwaa bwik bwark! (You kicked my egg!) ***'Player:' Er, it wasn't me. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Bwik bwark! Bwark bwak bwar! (It was! Now you have to gimme food!) ****Pick up the eggling *****'Phoenix eggling:' Bwik bwarky bwark bwar? (Where's the ashes you promised?) ****Dialogue missing Cute eggling Conversation 1 *'Phoenix eggling:' Chip cheep chirrurp cheep? (Does you think me are cute?) **'Player:' Extremely cute! ***'Phoenix eggling:' Chip chireep? Cheep chirrup cheep? (You mean it? You not just saying that?) ***'Player:' I mean it, I swear! Your cuteness makes a fluffy bunny look like the shaved rear end of a sheep. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep cheep chirp. (Me bet you says that to all the pets.) **'Player:' Sickeningly cute. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeeep?! (Whaaaaat?) ***'Player:' When I look at you, my heart is filled with sunshine. It sickens me. ***'Phoenix eggling:' ... (...) **'Player:' Meh, you're quite cute I suppose. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeeep?! Chirrup cheeep?! (Whaaaaat? Only quite?) ***'Player:' I'm just not a cute kind of guy/girl. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep cheep chirrup cheep? (Why does you has me as a pet, then?) ***'Player:' To show off my uber summoning skill, which is level, by the way. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Chip chirreep cheep. (Me am a trophy pet.) **'Player:' Not all that cute. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeeep? (Whaaaaat?) ***'Player:' Look, you're nice and everything, I just don't think you're that cute. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeep chirp chirrup chip cheep, cheeep chereeep! CHEREEEEP! (Me don't care what you says, me are beautiful! BEAUTIFUL!) **'Player:' Not at all, and that's a good thing. ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeeep? (Whaaaaat?) ***'Player:' You're a fiery bird who devours the burnt remains of my foes. While not cute, that is awesome! ***'Phoenix eggling:' Cheeeep chip chirrup. (Yeeeeah. *The eggling eyes you suspiciously*) Conversation 2 *'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep cheepy-chirp chir? (Can me has ashes?) *'Player:' I'll get you some soon, I promise. *'Phoenix eggling:' Chirreeeeeeeeep! (Okaaaaaaaaaay!) Conversation 3 *'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep chirreep chirrup, cheep chip chirp? (What came first, chickens or eggs?) *'Player:' Eggs. *'Phoenix eggling:' Cheereep? Cheep chip chireep chirup cheep? (Really? You knows the answer? For reals and for trues?) *'Player:' Of course! Dragons were laying eggs long before chickens were on the scene. *'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep chip chirp chirrup. (That not what me meant.) Conversation 4 *'Phoenix eggling:' Cheep chirrup chirp cheerp. (You killed my mummy.) *'Player:' I know. I'm sorry. *'Phoenix eggling:' Chirp chirrup cheep? Chirpy chip cheep chir! (Why am you sorry? You killed my mummy so she can has new life!) *'Player:' Phew. I'm glad that's under the rug. That's one conversation I did NOT want to have. Attempting to take it into the Phoenix Lair *'Phoenix eggling:' Why am you bringing me here? I no want to see you fight my mummy! Put me in your bag if you want to go in. Attempting to drop it in the Phoenix Lair *Phoenix eggling: Me not coming out in here! Me no want to see you fight mummy! Mean eggling Conversation 1 **'Player:' How do you drop an egg six feet without breaking it? **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark buwk bwark bwak, bwik bwuk. Bwark? (You are an expert on smashing eggs, so if anyone knows, it's you. How?) **'Player:' Drop it SEVEN feet. It won't break for the first six! **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark bark bwuk bwik bwurk. Bwuk bwark bwik bwarkwa. (You're an egg-icidal maniac, and that's not funny.) Conversation 2 **'Player:' Wait a minute, where did you get a scar? **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark bwik bwak bwark bwark? (You mean you don't remember?) **'Player:' Remember what? **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwak bwik bwark, bwakwak bwarkark bwik bwak! (You did it, when you kicked my flipping egg in!) **'Player:' Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark bwuk bwak... (You will be...) **'Player:' ... Conversation 3 **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark bwik bwak! (Gimme some ash!) **'Player:' What's the magic word? **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwakwabwikbwakra! Bwak, bwark bwik bwak. (Abracadabra! Now, gimme some ash.) **'Player:' Not with THAT attitude! Conversation 4 **'Player:' Knock knock. **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwuku, bwark bwak bwik. Bwuk bwak? (Okay, I'll play along. Who's there?) **'Player:' The yolk's on. **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwark bwuk bwak bwook? (The yolk's on who?) **'Player:' The yolk's on YOU! **'Phoenix:' (Will you please stop telling my eggling terrible jokes?) **'Player:' Sorry! **'Phoenix eggling:' Bwuk bwark bwak bwik bwarkark! (Looks like the yolk's on you after all!)